Taurus—Sobre o Tempo, a Vida e as Estações
by Seiko Yoroi
Summary: Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Touro: a história da formação de um Guerreiro de Atena, do início nas comitivas do Pantanal aos enfrentamentos, crises, amizades e dores que lhe serviram de forja.
1. I Prólogo: Uma Primavera em Vermelho

**Disclaimer:** _Este__ é __um__ fan work, __feito_ _totalmente_ _sem_ _fins_ _lucrativos__. Os __direitos__ do conjunto da obra Saint Seiya__ e de __todos__ os __seus_ _personagens__ pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A __exploração_ _comercial__ do __presente_ _texto_ _por_ _qualquer_ _pessoa_ _não__ autorizada __pelos_ _detentores__ dos __direitos__ é considerada __violação_ _legal_

_Este texto é integrante do Projeto Revisional Moira Coil_

* * *

**TAURUS—SOBRE O TEMPO, A VIDA E AS ESTAÇÕES**

**_de Seiko Yoroi_**

**_

* * *

_**

I.

_Prólogo_

Uma Primavera em Vermelho

-ooo-

—Por aqui! Rápido! Carreguem as crianças e feridos, não podemos perder tempo!!!

Era um dia de sol. Céu azul, brisa da manhã, um convite da Mãe Natureza para caminhar nas alamedas, sentir o cheiro da terra orvalhada, se aquecer aos primeiros raios. Como devia ser qualquer primavera.

Olhar por entre os galhos das romãzeiras. As flores desabrochando, em pequenos botões vermelhos são um mimoso espetáculo. E quantas vezes, em manhãs como aquela, passamos tão rápido, tão depressa, sem parar para retribuir o aceno escarlate, encapsulados em nosso próprio cismar?

Hoje, justamente, essas flores pareciam tão bonitas. Logo hoje. Um suspiro partiu do fundo da alma, afinal, por que tinha que ser daquele jeito?

Era uma manhã perfeita. Com sol, brisa, flor e orvalho.Um dia ideal para que as crianças estivessem correndo nas ruas, as mulheres carregando nos braços seus filhos pequenos, os jovens se abraçando, os velhos saindo logo cedo às praças...

Maldita ironia.

Dia de sol e orvalho. Os joelhos e mãos feridos de quem tentava correr, tropeçando e caindo na lama dos jardins ainda úmidos da madrugada. Crianças e velhos nas praças, mães com filhos nos braços. O pânico. Gritos de medo e dor em coro com o lúgubre troar da devastação, o vermelho das flores misturado ao sangue dos feridos, o perfume da brisa carregando o cheiro inconfundível da morte.

Naquela manhã de primavera, em Yerevan, o dia não guardou tempo para as romãzeiras.

* * *

(_continua_)


	2. II Yerevan e a Memória da Estrada

**Disclaimer:** _Este é um fan work, feito_ _totalmente_ _sem_ _fins_ _lucrativos. Os direitos do conjunto da obra Saint Seiya e de todos os seus_ _personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração_ _comercial do presente_ _texto_ _por_ _qualquer_ _pessoa_ _não autorizada pelos_ _detentores dos direitos é considerada violação_ _legal_

_Este texto é integrante do Projeto Revisional Moira Coil_

_

* * *

_

**TAURUS—SOBRE O TEMPO, A VIDA E AS ESTAÇÕES**

**_de Seiko Yoroi_**

**_

* * *

_**

II.

Yerevan e a Memória da Estrada

-ooo-

—Comando D, comando D, aqui é o Comandante Kersakian! Usem seus rádios, repito, USEM SEUS RÁDIOS! Não podemos desperdiçar cosmos para a comunicação! Protejam os civis a todo custo, se encontrarem o inimigo não hesitem em atacar!!!

—Entendido, Comandante, não se preocupe. Estamos quase fora do quadrante 9, os civis estão agrupados e não há sinal do inimigo...

Um estrondo corta a voz de mulher, e o pouco que se ouve antes da comunicação se desligar são os gritos de horror de pessoas em desespero. Na praça devastada, uma garota de longas tranças negras desliga seu rádio. Os punhos cerrados, trêmulos dando a mostra de todo o nervosismo guardado, que o rosto coberto de metal não podia expressar.

—O comando da Suni! Desgraçados!

A moça tenta avançar, saltando ágil os pedaços de concreto caídos no chão, tentando uma rota possível rumo à uma nova coluna de fumaça escura, que se erguia distante atrás dos prédios, sinal claro de que algo ia muito mal.

—Chefe, não achamos ainda o tal núcleo, e as leituras do aparelho dizem que estava por aqui!—protesta um rapaz baixinho, tentando seguir o passo da moça, que já avançava lépida em meio aos destroços.

—Esquece o núcleo, Constelar! Se largarmos a tropa da Suni sem apoio, morrem todos e os resgatados do conjunto habitacional, você viu o que aconteceu aqui!

—Mas e o núcleo? Nossas ordens eram...

—Já disse, esquece essa coisa! Não vim para uma guerra para ficar revirando o lixo, tem gente morrendo ali!!!

No meio da rua, um pedaço do que era uma estação de trem próxima, concreto e ferro retorcidos como um imenso novelo de corda, queimam no diesel de caminhões arrebentados, bloqueando a passagem. A garota e o rapazinho tentam passar, o fogo e a fumaça grossa servindo de inimigos à mais de quem já tinha pressa, gastam as mãos e a paciência.

—Isso não está bom! Temos que achar um desvio!  
—E quem garante que tem um desvio?? Chefe, ainda acho que o núcleo...  
—Sai daí!—uma voz de trovão ribombou por detrás dos escombros, aviso suficiente para a mocinha agarrar o rapaz nanico pelo cangote e saltar para o lado, buscando abrigo. A parede de entulho em brasa voou pelos ares, como se houvesse sido atingida por um tiro de canhão.

No vácuo que quebra a fumaça, a imagem ameaçadora de um gigante moreno de cabelos longos aparece. Seu traje de metal vermelho refulge no meio da poeira. De seu punho enorme, ainda se pode ver uns últimos restos de alvenaria caindo ao chão. O rapaz miúdo, escondido sob os restos de uma banca de jornais se encolhe todo, sem ousar uma espiadela. A moça, com um grito, deixa de um salto o esconderijo provisório e avança decidida rumo ao colosso.

—Iupii! É você!!!

O gigante estende a mão e ajuda a moça a escalar a pilha de destroços, que não mais bloqueia a passagem. O rapazinho sob a folha torta de aço abre os olhos, encorajado pela comandante:

—Sai daí debaixo, Constelar! Temos reforços!

O pequenino deixa o refúgio improvisado, limpando a poeira dos olhos. O gigante de cabelos longos, acompanhado de um grupo de homens de armadura e mulheres usando máscaras de metal parece ter pressa. A moça de tranças lhe faz perguntas:

—Você ouviu o que aconteceu com a Suni? Tem idéia de uma rota para chegarmos no quadrante 9?

—Tem a avenida, mas está bloqueada: engavetamento e caminhão tanque pegando fogo, vai tomar tempo. Se tentarmos juntos, pode ser que dê para passar pelo complexo da rádio e TV, não vai demorar tanto. E precisamos ir logo! Onde está o resto da sua tropa?

—Sobrou só eu e o Constelar Kimball, o resto...bom, tomara que estejam só perdidos. Os rádios estão fora do ar e os cosmos não respondem.

O homenzarrão baixa os olhos, enquanto as tropas se reagrupam.

—Eu notei...por isso que vim correndo para cá. Lá pelas tantas não conseguia mais achar você. Que bom que está viva, Jacira.

A moça sorri por debaixo da máscara. Segura a mão do amigo enorme, como se quisesse mostrar que não era uma ilusão.

—Eu que o diga. Essa foi por muito pouco. Mas vamos em frente, não dá tempo de conversar. A tal estação de TV é para que lado?

—Noroeste daqui, seguindo em linha reta. Sigam-me!

Correndo à frente da tropa reunida, o gigante em armadura vermelha dá o comando para que sigam pelas ruas em chamas. Jacira segue com ele, lado à lado, chamando os soldados com energia e pedindo força na marcha.

Estranho como mesmo em meio ao caos, tudo não parecia mudar. Aqui como antes, herança irônica de uma vida. O sabor da poeira era outro. Mas continuava sendo poeira.

-o00o-

_Por mais que se fizesse estrada, se comprasse caminhão, ainda nada podia com os rebanhos do norte do Pantanal melhor do que uma boa comitiva, pondo as reses na marcha, indo de légua a légua nessa imensidade do quintal de Deus até um destino no meio do mundo, mais das vezes fazenda de senhor rico, desses que vão e vem só de avião. Serviço de responsabilidade: tudo acertado, os peões tinham que levar a boiada no prazo, com todas as cabeças e sem problema se quisessem ver a paga, normalmente mirrada, mas que era o que tinha para se comprar feijão, farinha e sal, consertar os baixeiros e manter os ferros bons no casco das mulas. Nada podia sair torto._

_—Então: alguém aí na culatra viu rastro?_

_—Mestre Januário, está difícil. Não se vê nada nesse chão, dizer que passou aqui, nem parece. De piorar as rês do meio estão desgarrando tudo, parando antes de passar o vau seco. Daqui já estou enxergando um branco. Melhor nós parar também, antes que alguma se perca._

_O caboclo Januário, comissário da marcha, olhou lá longe e franziu a testa. Não podia parar naquela hora, já ia com dia de retardo por causa da chuva. Mas continuar daquele jeito também era impossível: conduzisse quantas vacas fosse, levasse todas as cabeças que pudesse, do Campo Grande às bordas do Xingu, nada, nada mesmo ia valer perdão para aquela falta._

_—...Logo essa._

_Desgraça das desgraças: encarregado que foi uma vez naquela estação de um serviço de bom dinheiro, agora sim, via tudo se perdendo, carregado pelo diabo no lombo de uma vaca holandesa preciosa, compra milionária do dono de uma fazenda de Jandaia. Deixada sob seus cuidados, a mimosinha, pintada de marrom-tijolo sobre os olhos, corpanzil de leiteira das boas e dispendiosa feito o bezerro de ouro que partiu Moisés, tinha que chegar sã e salva, custasse isso o que custasse. Já havia dado um suor para fazer convencimento aos moços que trataram o serviço, gente da cidade, de roupa de brim novo e fala apaulistada:_

_"Manda a vaca no caminhão que é bem mais seguro."_

_"O moço me adescurpe, mas praquelas bandas não há estrada boa pra caminhão. Carreta pequena, das de levar verdura passa, mas passa no sofrimento, que é muita pedra e atoleiro. Vaca não cabe nessas. Maior, passa só na seca, vai levar quase um ano."_

_"E a gente leva ela como? Andando?"_

_"Andando sim, não o caminho inteiro, só um quarto: vai de caminhão sim, mas até Cascalheira, dali eu e a comitiva levamos ela com o rebanho até o destino. È o melhor e mais em conta: mais ainda que é vaca de cruza, se for penando o caminho, trancada no caminhão, jogando nas paredes, quando chegar não pega bezerro. Pode assosegá, que sou de conhecimento antigo dessas terras, vou pelo caminho mais manso pra levar as rês. Chegamos sem falta em cinco dias." _

_Tudo jogado pro ar: no pouso da chuva, logo essa holandesa apavorou com trovão, e mostrou que gorda e enorme que era, tinha perna boa demais pra pular farpado. Sumiu no meio do mato, como se fosse um baguá qualquer, a peãozada ainda tentou seguir: tudo o que se viu foi o traseiro malhado da bicha sumindo no meio da água grossa, indo pra não se sabe onde. Funestação vinda na pior hora, e agora complicava mais:_

_—Alguém, põe ordem aqui! Tão esquecidos das outras? Onde estão os fiador de esquerda?_

_Picou a mula ligeiro e seguiu para trás, onde a boiada se espalhava. Acenou para os homens, sem resposta, os da direita se embolando na rédea, tentando manter o gado na linha, ao mesmo tempo que vasculhavam nos matos e nas pedras qualquer sinal raso da vaca sumida. Na esquerda, confusão da peste, ninguém pra cuidar: rês já ia fazendo distância, encantada com as folhas tenras dos galhos rasteiros de barbatimão. Agarrou uma pelo rabo, aboiou as outras no retorno, irritado._

_—Quer perder o resto também? Aqui, na esquerda!!!_

_De um atrás de angicos, veio um peão sem montaria, correndo em terra, esbaforido, sujo de lama como se tivesse tentado descer barranco._

_—Mestre, o senhor me adesculpe ter largado o rebanho, mas é que achamos rastro que pode ser da holandesa sim. Sinal de casco grande, tava mole ali, no terrão depois dos angico, acho que era ela. Só que..._

_Nem esperou o homem terminar: largou o rabo de vaca na mão do outro e partiu feito raio pra trás dos angicos, ver com os próprios olhos a pista encontrada. Estacou de chofre, a mula empinando igual cavalo de filme de mocinho, comissário quase se esborrachando no chão. Providencial, que dali só seguia barranqueira, funda, escarpada, coberta de mato, barulho de rio vivo saindo do fundo. Ia cair com mula e tudo._

_—Mas que que é isso??_

_Na beira do barranco, passando uma corda para baixo, os fiadores de esquerda iam pacientes, um deles atado à ponta, tentando descer:_

_—Já deu, Agenor?_

_—Mais nada, carece mais corda._

_—Foi buscar, espera._

_Januário apeou, o rosto pardo meio roxo da irritação. _

_—Que com os cornos do capeta estão fazendo vocês tudo? Isso lá é hora de entrar em buraco??_

_O peão que segurava a corda, mocinho novo, tentou explicar, meio tropeçado nas palavras:_

_—Mestre, ah, é, nóis achamos a vaca sim, ao menos tem quase certeza que está achada. Olha aí, que na beira do terrão tem marca de casco, maior que a das novilhas, então deve ser dela. E não tem mais, só essas, bem fundonas, então quer dizer que..._

_—Quer dizer o que, hôme?—e o comissário olhava as marcas, casco bem grande mesmo, quase atoladas, embicadas para o fundo da barranqueira. O rapaz coçou a cabeça, meio que largando a tarefa, a corda foi se estirar num susto. Na ponta, dentro do barranco o outro protestou:_

_—Tá querendo que eu caia, Terenço? Assim não dá pra buscar ela! Cadê o resto da corda???_

_Januário olhou o fundo do barranco, desanimado; tirou o chapéu, foi espremendo ele na mão, descontando no couro curtido a raiva que sentia pela estupidez dos companheiros. Aquilo era a jumentice das jumentices, algo que não fazia sentido nem em mil anos. Um barranco enorme, fundo, empinado, onde gente mesmo tinha dificuldade de passar...e acreditar que uma vaca havia descido ali, feliz e ligeira feito os anjos de Nossa Senhora? Levou a mão aos olhos, segurando a testa onde a dor de cabeça começava a pinicar._

_—Tão dizendo que a vaca caiu lá em baixo?_

_O peão moço encolheu os ombros, já com acanhação viva diante do comissário, tentando não encarar de frente o olhar feito o de touro bravo vindo debaixo do pelame da sobrancelha grossa do homem, uma só em cima dos duas vistas, coisa de meter medo. Engoliu pra soltar as palavras._

_—Cair...acho que caiu não, que quando que uma vacona grande daquelas ia cair dum barranco desses, sem deixar sangue, sem quebrar os ramo dos angico? No começo até pensei que fosse, mas daí procurei atinar o juízo e..._

_—E seu juízo atinou no que? De que a vaca desceu voando???_

_—Bom...isso não acho...se bem que...sêo Davino contou certa vez que viu boi voando quando trabalhava no norte, em terra que foi dos holandês, então...mas era do tempo que ele enxergava bem, hoje em dia não sei se ainda..._

_Tudo o que não precisava ouvir: e lá era hora de se dar crédito para as prosas de Davino, peão muito velho, quase cego, de só dois dentes na boca cheia demais de histórias. Perderam o senso de vez, era o que era! Bufou, ia pronto a tomar-lhe a corda das mãos, puxar o outro companheiro pendurado sem cerimônia, o fiador de esquerda já desfeito de qualquer coragem de discutir razão naquele instante. Um acento mais fino, de garoto novo parou-lhe antes que fizesse algo._

_—Voando não sei se foi, mas que desceu, desceu. Tá lá embaixo._

_Peão que vinha com mais corda, tocando a mula de encontro ao comissário. Era nada além que um bugrinho pardo que não devia ter completado onze, moleque ainda sem tempo virado para engrossar a voz. Se chamava a atenção era mais pelo tamanho precoce do que por outra coisa: ainda meio pequeno para homem feito mas grande demais para a idade que tinha. O menino não apeou nem tirou o chapéu, ficou olhando Januário com um sorriso tranqüilo, sem marca da amofinação que reinava por ali._

_—Então, pai: não lhe deixa contente que achamos a holandesa?_

_O comissário ficou pálido, o aperreio lhe fazendo pular a sobrancelha grossa. Fez mira no garoto com a voz sumidiça, assovio de boca-de-sapo, enquanto a peãozada se ia ajuntando ali, seguindo o curumim: entreolhavam a cena, sinalizando um para os outros cheios de receio, de chapéu na mão._

_—Me faz um favor: por tudo que há de sagrado...me diz que isso levar a fiança esquerda pra ver corda e vaca voadora no barranco não foi idéia sua. Que você não mandou ninguém descer..._

_—Pai...o senhor mesmo falou que é vergonha mentir._

_Aquilo era demais: a mão trêmula de raiva jogou o chapéu na terra, se enroscou na rédea até quase sangrar. Virou-se para o menino, de pronto na cara a expressão de quem quer matar um._

_—VERGONHA ESTOU PASSANDO É EU, SEU PESTE LAZARENTO!_

_O moleque olhou de esguelha, tocando a mula um pouco para adiante, fora do alcance imediato do pai. Só ergueu a sobrancelha grossa, herdada igual, não se aprontou em responder: o que quer que dissesse não ia diminuir o agastamento. Mais outros peões se aproximavam, sem entender ainda as razões dos gritos do comissário._

_—Mestre, que foi que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Januário, enfurecido, só tentava alcançar o filho, dar-lhe uma coça de tirar o couro ali mesmo, desviando da peãozada e de uma ou outra rês que ia chegando perdida no borde barranco._

_—Seu moleque vadio, traste á toa! Larga a fiança esquerda sem peão, quase perde tudo, seu desgraçado!! E pra que? Ir catar vaca no fundo da ribanceira, como se tivesse vaca lá!! Tirou essa idéia de jerico de onde? Cozinhou a cabeça nos livro de moça da Deraci, só pode!! Num foge não que eu vou te carnear feito rês!!!_

_O moleque, por sua vez nem se preocupava em apertar o passo da montaria. Conhecia bem o pai que tinha, que Januário podia ser muito bom em fazer trilha para a marcha da boiada, tudo pensado e calmo, mas parecia deixar no esquecimento toda a sabença quando estava muito irritado: perdia a atenção, ficava um perfeito chapéu na sela, tropeçando a mula em pedregulho e raiz, enfiando a coitada em atoleiro, quase tombando. Os outros vaqueiros apressaram-se a segurar o chefe, para o bem do menino e dele mesmo._

_—Mestre, tome tento, não compensa se amofiná desse modo. Veja que o menino agiu de boa intenção, que se foi descer barranco com os fiador, não fez por mal—e o vaqueiro segurava Januário pelos braços, tentando fazê-lo parar, em meio ao grupo que já se acotovelava em torno do chefe._

_—Verdade, sempre foi de juízo tão bom, é menino ainda mas igual padre pra dar conselho. E herdou seu olho bom pra achar rastro, foi ele que achou esse. As vaca espalhou, mas carecia mesmo de achar a holandesa, que é cara, aí nem sei como fica se não achar._

_—E tem o que o sêo Davino contou, a vaca é holandesa, nunca se sabe o que as coisa vinda do estrangeiro pode fazer, e..._

_O vaqueiro não terminou: levou um empurrão do comissário, que quase lhe fez cair da montaria de cara na lama. Januário abriu caminho aos trancos, fazendo os subordinados arredarem de sua vista._

_—Sai da minha frente! Isso é entre o peste e eu! Cadê o sem-vergonha?_

_Olhou em volta, a vacaria espalhada aqui e ali, rês chegando perto da barranqueira. No longe ia o garoto aboiando umas tantas desgarradas, fazendo unidade àquela mixórdia. Diabo ladino, quis fugir, era truque aquilo para escapar do rabo-de-tatu. Não desta vez: disparou com a mula aos tropeços, conseguiu alcançar o tinhoso. Agarrou-o pelo braço, já pronto a lhe dar uma sova. O menino não fez de se incomodar: antes sorriu, parecia contente._

_—Veio me ajudar? Que bom, pai. Eu sozinho não dava conta de ajuntá, lhe devo perdão pelo descuido._

_—Eu vim foi lhe bater, safado!_

_—Está certo, mas bate depois que a gente ajuntá as rês. Senão, se perder mais, o senhor mesmo disse que piora...olha umas ali indo pra trás das guariroba..._

_Conversa mole aquela. Não ia cair na arapuca, conhecia o filho que tinha e todas as manhas que armava pra não levar castigo. Não ia ceder._

_—Tão indo mais duas._

_...Não desta vez..._

_—A peãozada tá longe de nós, reajuntando a frente. Nessas, ou vou eu ou vai o senhor._

_Januário parou, cerrou o punho. De verdade, as reses da culatra iam ganhando fuga no cerrado, pra trás deles. Tudo culpa da peste. Naquela hora, sem tempo pra discutir._

_—Vou eu ou o senhor? Tem mais duas ali adiante..._

_O comissário largou o braço do filho:_

_—Depois a gente acerta. Vai aprender a não largar rês sem fiança, praga do inferno. Cuida das daquela ponta. E não nos atrasa mais até o pouso no sítio de Tião da Luz, anda logo!_

_Entendido. Ao menos ganhava tempo até o pouso seguinte, não longe que estava. Depois achava outro jeito de livrar a pele: a sua e a da comitiva inteira. Que iam se explicar, quando chegassem pros tais paulistas de roupa bonita sem a vaca holandesa, das pintas nos olhos? Sorriu:_

_—Sossega, que ainda tem jeito. Pra tudo._

_Confiança, certeza, eram das suas melhores forças. Seguiu picando a mula.

* * *

(continua)_


	3. III Acreditar

**Disclaimer:** _Este é um fan work, feito_ _totalmente_ _sem_ _fins_ _lucrativos. Os direitos do conjunto da obra Saint Seiya e de todos os seus_ _personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração_ _comercial do presente_ _texto_ _por_ _qualquer_ _pessoa_ _não autorizada pelos_ _detentores dos direitos é considerada violação_ _legal_

_Este texto é integrante do Projeto Revisional Moira Coil

* * *

_

**TAURUS—SOBRE O TEMPO, A VIDA E AS ESTAÇÕES**

_**de Seiko Yoroi

* * *

**_

III.

Acreditar

-ooo-

—Comandante, quanto ainda falta?

—Para o quadrante nove, menos de dois quilômetros. Daí vai ser achar a tropa da Suni...ou o que sobrou dela...

O rapaz coçou a cabeça, sem reduzir passo. Por alguma razão, o trajeto lhe incomodava. Era o mais curto, o menos bloqueado, o mais próximo do ponto de destino. E ainda assim algo ia errado. O silêncio, desfeito apenas pela passada dura dos soldados e pela voz de Jacira tocando a marcha da tropa era estranho demais. Únicas testemunhas, mudas e inertes, os grandes prédios de alvenaria sem pintura, justapostos, ornados de grandes antenas, deixavam passo em um corredor meio estreito. Nada mais que gigantescos túmulos num cemitério com suas cruzes de alumínio.

Não fazia sentido. Se a cidade inteira estava aos pedaços, por que logo lá as coisas tinham que estar tão quietas? O moço olhou ao redor, confuso, temeroso. Silêncio de criaturas: gente, cachorro, ave ou rato não se via. Engoliu em seco: dar-se ia por feliz de ver uma barata no chão ou mosca no ar. Nem isso.

E o líder da tropa combinada sem se deter, reluzente no metal vermelho, avançando os passos largos pela rua, mais ansioso para achar o destino do que com a terra sem vida que o cercava. Não percebia nada?! Quis gritar, deter passo ali mesmo, os pés ralentaram por um minuto. A soldadesca quase o atropelou. Jacira o chamou à ordem aos berros:

—Aperte o passo, Kimball! É para hoje!!

Seguiu os outros, descontente. Na tropa, os colegas marchavam sem abalo, velozes, indiferentes ao lugar. Então talvez fosse exagero seu. Queria estar errado. Mas como argumentar contra toda a ciência da guerra, contra tudo o que havia aprendido para ser um militar? A memória das aulas de tática e levantamento de terreno lhe vieram à mente:

"Se não há sinal de vida...a morte deve estar lá. Então afaste-se"

Angustiado, pensou em deixar a formação, fugir, desertar do grupo para salvar a própria pele. Só mesmo a honra pelo título e pela armadura santa de Constelar, já nublada pelo medo de morrer, poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia

—Kimball, onde pensa que vai?! É por aqui!!!

Ou o temor de alguma punição pior do que a morte. Não queria ir em frente, mas sabia que irritar Jacira, sua geniosa superior imediata, era péssima idéia. Tratou de pensar em algo, acelerou o passo, alcançou os oficiais que iam na frente. Receoso, preferiu não ir direto à moça; antes, achou mais prudente falar com o gigante vermelho, líder da marcha. Talvez fosse mais razoável.

—Comandante desculpe incomodar, mas este caminho não é bom! Estive reparando que não tem nada vivo ao redor de nós! Tenho a impressão...não tenho certeza que algo muito ruim aconteceu aqui!

O gigante manteve os olhos firmes no trajeto, como se não houvesse ouvido nada. Mas respondeu, com voz calma:

—É. Isso mesmo.

O Constelar ficou surpreso: o oficial concordava? Então nada mais justo que saíssem dali de uma vez por todas.

—Vamos voltar, comandante! É possível achar outra rota e...

—Nem pense nisso.

E seguiu marchando. Kimball travou no lugar: não conseguia entender. Afinal, se o oficial tinha consciência do perigo de onde seguiam, por que insistia nisso? Inconformado, e antes que Jacira gritasse com ele de novo, correu até o gigante, agarrou-se em sua armadura tentando fazer valer a razão.

—Comandante, desculpe o atrevimento, mas isso é loucura! Eu disse que NÃO TEM NADA VIVO AQUI, e o senhor concordou, não foi?

—Sim—o oficial respondia com voz calma, sem desviar os olhos.

—E concordou comigo que algo horrível aconteceu com as coisas vivas daqui, não foi?

—Isso—e pela primeira vez olhou lá do alto para o subalterno— Eu suponho que você imagine o que aconteceu com as coisas daqui, não?

Kimball embatucou, perplexo.

—Eu...eu...Bom, não exatamente, mas...

—Elas foram devoradas, provavelmente engolidas inteiras.

O Constelar ficou pálido. O chefe explicou:

—Não há sangue ou restos de nada no chão, então não é uma fera com garras ou presas de dilacerar. Se fosse algo que desintegra o que se mexe, já teria me matado: eu fui o primeiro a entrar, e já andamos bastante nessa área vazia. Também não teleporta ou anula, já que continuamos todos aqui. Não deixa veneno no ambiente ou teríamos visto cadáveres. E também não é humano: por mais poderoso que seja, um humano não consegue espantar todas as aves e insetos de um lugar sem deixar marcas.

Parou de explicar por um instante, os olhos fixos no alto

—Apesar...que esse deixou marcas. Mas não são humanas.

Apontou para cima. Ali, pendendo sobre as cabeças, balançavam cabos de telefone e eletricidade rompidos e uns galhos altos de árvores quebrados, o cheiro de seiva nova ainda infestando o ar. Kimball engoliu em seco.

—Comandante...Essa coisa...Ela está aqui perto...

—Sim. É uma questão de tempo para nos achar. Pouco tempo.

Foi a conta. O Constelar se desesperou. Agarrou o braço do chefe, gritou tentando por toda a força se fazer ouvir:

—Mas então se é isso, se o senhor sabia de tudo, por que nos trouxe para cá?!? Qual o sentido de nos enfiarmos numa armadilha???

Um chiado rouco, som de lixa sobre pedra quebrou o silêncio. Kimball tremia, sentindo o inimigo à espreita. O gigante vermelho apenas prestava atenção no som, tranquilo, sem olhar no subordinado agarrado ao seu braço.

—Constelar Kimball...Se sabemos como é o inimigo, como ele age e até onde ele está...me diga, qual o exato sentido de fugir dele? Nesse caso, compensa mais enfrentar, não é verdade?

—Mas e se ele for muito forte...e...

—É, ele é forte sim. Mas nós somos muitos.

E sorriu tranqüilamente para o subordinado. Ao mesmo tempo, foi concentrando energia no punho, mirando com o canto dos olhos alguma coisa que se mexia no vão dos prédios:

—Confie na sua força, na nossa força

Um segundo só. Dito isso, virou e disparou, chamando a tropa à ação

—Esquadrão Gama, à direita! ATACAR!!!

-o00o-

_Confiança_

_—Deus sabe o que faz. É o jeito._

_No areião, caminho final para Jandaia, a comitiva de Mestre Januário seguia de cabeça baixa. Tudo bem que ia de rebanho completo, nenhuma rês mais perdida desde a tarde anterior. Mas onde arrumar desculpa para o único sumiço, a única baixa num caminho tão breve._

_—Com sua desculpa, Mestre...mas a gente devia ter descido o barranco._

_Januário apertou o passo da mula, pegando distância dos outros ponteiros. Não queria ouvir falar em barranco, se pudesse nem na malhada milionária que perdeu na noite de temporal: a vaca holandesa tinha sumido de vez. Não tinha como saber se estava viva ou morta, apanhada por onça marruá, atolada em algum brejo ou se algum infeliz, arrendado de fazendas na vicinidade havia simplesmente lhe passado na mão e levado embora. Mansa, boba que era. Evaporou-se na chuva igual assombração, último rastro deixado na beira do barranco dos angicos, lugar onde quase perdeu as outras junto._

_—Ao menos as ôtra estão bonita. Pode ser até que perdoem._

_Que bobagem. Perdão, na língua dessa gente rica, se escrevia com notas de cem, muitas delas. Não iam querer saber de exemplo do Cristo ou do que diziam, de que gente que é gente mesmo, erra de quando em quando. Pagar a vaca. Vaca comprada em leilão nas Gerais, paga em moeda estrangeira, nem sabia o nome. Pagar a vaca: e mal tinha dinheiro pra sustentar a si e às montarias, iam já sem ferros nas mulas, casco rachado, quase no sangue. Pedir tempo: esperança, não queriam nem o atraso! Estava realmente com problemas: não tinha dinheiro para cobrir o prejuízo, nem que entregasse a casa, a mulher e os filhos todos._

_Rosnou, amargo por dentro. Entregar os filhos não ia ser idéia ruim não. Ao menos aquela cria do diabo, bugrinho arrenegado que só lhe fazia vergonha. Ontem de novo, mais uma vez, inventando desculpa pra escapar da coça, bilhete deixado na surdina com a dona da casa enquanto os mais velhos da comitiva iam ocupados, tangendo a vacalhada pra dentro da cerca do pasto, ajeitando tudo certo. Só pra lhe dar mais vexame:_

_"Pai_

_Sei que o senhor não aprendeu ler, então pede pra dona Da Luz ou Moacir ler pro senhor. Foi ruim o que eu fiz, devia ter deixado ou Terenço ou Melquias na fiança esquerda, mas bom que deu pra consertar. Então, consertado, acabado: tudo certo, fora o caso da holandesa, que eu vi onde foi. Levei sua mula que é mais ligeira, assim chego logo de volta no barranco. Vai ficar tudo bem, mas pode ser que eu demore: levei corda boa pra descer, lanterna e um gancho de roda que pedi pra Zé Luís (que se eu pedisse pra Tião, não me dava). Descer agora vai ser fácil, mas tenho que depois achar jeito de subir com a vaca._

_Levei também o lanche que dona Da Luz fez, mais um cacho de banana doce. Sossegue que não tirei o dos outros, só o meu. E levei também a viola, que nunca se sabe se vai fazer lua boa. _

_Me espere não: toque a comitiva pra Jandaia, pra fazenda dos paulistas. Se chegar antes de mim, diz que a vaca parou pra beber no rio, mas que já está no caminho._

_Até mais tarde (amanhã, acho)._

_Ah, e voltando pra casa, pede pra mãe lhe ensinar leitura. Ajuda bastante."_

_Peste, daninho. Fugiu, só podia! E quem ia pagar alguma coisa naquele traste-à-toa, que mais sabia era carvotear com a viola pra cima e pra baixo, escutar disco do mascate ou roubar as leituras de verso da irmã, com qual fim não se sabia? Lembrou de toda a raiva que sentiu ao achar o bilhete com dona Da Luz, da cara de espanto da peãozada, de tentar ir atrás do coisa ruim quando a noite já caía, impossível de seguir rastro no breu. As caras e vozes dos homens, lhe pedindo tento, o menino Zé Luiz apanhando da cinta de Tião, pra aprender direito a "não bulir com as coisas do pai". Tião estava certo: no seu faltou bater mais, era isso._

Coisa que parecia castigo: e tanto fez pra que tivesse um filho homem, veio-lhe logo aquele molanqueiro, só tamanho, não servia pra nada. Verdade que era gostado e lhe tinham respeito, na comitiva e na vila de São José, poucas léguas de casa. Bom de gênio, cheio dos amigos, sorria fácil, conversava com toda a gente. Nem parecia filho de bugre. Tocava viola e cantava, sabia ler, sabia fazer conta: isso tudo a mãe índia ensinou, ela mesma que só aprendeu escrita de grande, depois que largou a vida sem pouso, o resto das aldeias dos Panará não lhe querendo mais. Danação. Podia o diacho da bugra ter-lhe ensinado alguma coisa de mais útil, ao menos a não ser de embaraço? Ah, era pedir demais!

—Mestre Januário, tou vendo porteira ali. É a fazenda. A gente tem que soar berrante.

O comissário respirou fundo, pediu força para encarar a paulistada lá dentro, ruminando no que dava para fazer pra melhorar as coisas. Oferecer serviço em troca: mas até quando? Entregar as mulas, os baixeiros. Aceitar a desculpa do menino, e enquanto esperassem a vaca, escapar-se com quantas pernas tivesse, nariz virado para o poente, sem olhar para trás...Isso não! Era homem! Homem que é homem não foge de nada, só de enxurrada brava e de incêndio na mata, o resto se enfrenta. Estufou o peito, chamou os ponteiros pra junto de si.

—Vamos, olhando nos olhos. Nós é peão, nós tem orgulho.

Ergueu o berrante, tocou a nota rouca, alongada, o som se perdendo na distância. Foram marchando solenes, tangendo as vacas em passo de procissão, cabeça erguida e mão tiritando na rédea, nervosismo guardado no fundo do estômago. A hora da verdade. Na porteira, se aproximando montado num cavalo baio, pelo lustroso igual cetim, o moço que tratou o serviço: decerto pra conferir que tudo houvesse chegado como a combinação.

—Senhor Januário, que prazer! Entre, vamos entrando, a casa é sua. Pode conduzir o gado direto para o fundo da alameda de jabuticabeiras, lá tem os funcionários do curral, eles vão ajeitar tudo como se deve. Trouxe elas direitinho, estão de parabéns.

Mundo louco: e não é que o homem era a cara da felicidade? Trocou um olhar perplexo com os outros companheiros de ponta: mas que era aquilo?

—Muito agradecido, senhor. Perdemos um dia por causa da chuva e...

—É verdade, andou chovendo muito. Mas não tem problema. Levem as vacas para o fundo, que pedi para meus cozinheiros fazerem um almoço especial pra vocês. Tem carneiro no buraco, churrasco de picanha, galinha de cabidela, pato com mandioca, feijão tropeiro...e doce, doce de ovos, brevidade. Tem um monte assim grande de brevidade na cozinha. Também faço questão que provem da nossa cachaça, é receita de Minas, envelhecida: dizem que não tem melhor. Vamos, vamos!

Não dava para entender. Matutou um pouco, na certa o homem não havia dado pela ausência da holandesa, talvez contasse com ela misturada no meio das outras. Uma vaca malhada de vermelho e branco, enorme, no meio das outras castanhas, mais baixas, mais magras. Impossível. E pensar que o homem havia feito tanto caso por ela, tanta questão de que chegasse perfeita, tanto cuidado. Agora a vaca sumia...e ao invés da cobrança vinha-lhe uma festança de boas-vindas, pouso do melhor e banquete armado assim que entregassem as cabeças. O homem atinava bem?

Enquanto levavam as reses pela alameda de jabuticaba ia ouvindo os sons na distância, parecia que a celebração já havia começado. Um toque de viola não estranho lhe chegava aos ouvidos, bem como uma voz familiar:

"Há tanto canto na terra  
Que uma vida inteira encerra!...  
E que vida!... Um céu de amor!  
Seremos dois passarinhos,  
Faremos os nossos ninhos  
Lá onde ninguém mais for."

Música não de desconhecimento. Sim. Já ouviu, era a do raio do disco do mascate, aquele velho, feio, com uma coroa no envelope, que deram junto com as panelas e o baixeiro mais novo só para inteirar troco. O tal disco que lhe enchia as orelhas de sempre em sempre: nessa hora maldizia de terem puxado luz de poste para dentro do arraial, e de ter aceitado a vitrola velha, troca do vendeiro Josafá pelo conserto na porta, anos que já iam disso. A mulher tinha dedo na arte de novo: "Aceita, Januário. Deraci está ficando moça, vai gostar de ouvir música."

Pois que: Deraci nem ligava. Agora o filho, o moleque, o fujão duma pinóia, esse gostava. E já não bastasse o disco, tirava as músicas, todas na viola. O dia inteiro, tocava e cantava:

"De manhã, inda bem cedo,  
Hás de acordar, anjo ledo,  
Junto do meu coração...  
Ao canto alegre das aves  
As nossas canções suaves,  
Quais preces se ajuntarão."

...Cantava!

Arregalou os olhos, largou a comitiva a se encarregar das vacas, disparou no sentido da música. Um empregado veio, pediu que não fosse de mula até o jardim: apeou e correu com as pernas mesmo. Ali, sentado numa fonte bonita, das com cisne nadando e um esguicho em forma de anjo que cuspia água sem parar, rodeado de um monte de moça e até de alguns rapazes, mais velhos que a idade dele, o alvo da sua suspeita estava muito bem, obrigado, dando os últimos acordes na viola de dez cordas, arrancando suspiros e palmas:

"Vamos, meu anjo, fugindo,  
A todos sempre sorrindo  
Bem longe nos ocultar.  
Como boêmios errantes  
Que repetem delirantes:  
'P'ra ser feliz basta amar'!"

—Filho!!!

A roda se abriu, os rostos simpáticos daquela gente mais clara e arrumada sorrindo, agora olhando para ele. O garoto baixou a viola.

—Ah, esse é o meu pai, Mestre Januário. Me ensinou muita coisa do que eu sei. Foi ele que trouxe a comitiva até aqui: é um boiadeiro à moda antiga, tem muita história pra contar. Menos história que sêo Davino, mas que tem, tem.

A deixa. Antes que pudesse protestar ou dar um cascudo no moleque, o povo branquelo o rodeou, fuzilando de perguntas, cheio de interesse:

—O senhor que ensinou ele? Nossa, o senhor sabe muita coisa! Eu não aprendi a tocar violão assim!

—Boiadeiro, que profissão emocionante! O senhor cuida de coisa de muita responsabilidade. Imagino o que foi desta vez: sabe que o meu primo nem terminou de pagar a Antoniette, tem mais duas parcelas e é dólar. É um serviço muito sério.

—E é perigoso, com tanta onça e bicho que tem no caminho, pra não falar em bandido. O senhor não tem medo de nada, não é?

—Eu sou estudante de sociologia, estou fazendo terceiro ano de universidade em São Paulo. Me conta, senhor: como é viver assim? E as lendas que o povo conta, o que o senhor conhece?

Não sabia nem o que fazer, enquanto era arrastado gentilmente pelos paulistinhas falantes, posto sentado no mesmo canto que o garoto estava. Claro, o malandro ia se escafedendo de novo.

—Espera um pouco, mas que história é essa? Antoni...o que?

—Antoniette, pai, o nome da vaca holandesa que o senhor me mandou trazer na frente. Nome igual o de rainha da França. Bom, vou tomar uma água, que a cantoria me deu sede.

Tudo estranho, muito estranho. Foi para a mesa, tão abestalhado quanto os outros peões, comeu do bom, bebeu de melhor ainda, ouviu elogio o dia inteiro pela boa cuida da vaca—que tinha nome e sobrenome, era Antoniette de Sei-lá-das-Quantas, coisa de importância até nisso, se fossem ver tinha mais conhecimento dos avós e bisavós que até ele próprio. Discretamente, após o banquete, perguntou pra ver se a rês de ouro havia chegado direito, e onde estava. Foi levado até um estábulo de luxo, até com cheiro de flor: ela estava lá, mastigando tranqüila e pachorrentamente, as manchinhas cor de tijolo em cima dos olhos fazendo de conta que eram sobrancelhas de gente que sorri.

—Perfeita, seu Januário. Foi uma idéia ousada mandar seu filho, um rapaz tão jovem trazer ela na frente...mas não tem nem um arranhado que se veja, o serviço foi perfeito. E olhem só como a nossa Antoniette chegou feliz, ela está tão linda, tão alegre. Uma vaca radiante, parece até moça quando arruma namorado!

Não entendia mais nada. O homem gargalhava do próprio gracejo, de um canto o filho aparecia, sorriso maroto no rosto de bugre.

—E é um rapaz de habilidades, seu Januário. Conduz o gado como adulto, tem educação, é fino, bondoso. Chegou aqui e fez questão de ele mesmo por a Antoniette na baia, disse que era hora de vaca dormir, que também merecia. Um coração de ouro. E tocando o violão: ele pediu um canto pra tocar um pouco, eu disse que podia tocar no jardim, até fiquei com receio que fosse daquelas modas de caipira: nada contra, mas sabe, aquela cantoria gritada, aquele "chéng-chéng"...a gente não tem costume. Mas que nada, tocou feito um anjo, cada coisa bonita. Um dia tem que ir lá pra São Paulo, tocar nas festas da minha irmã: ela é casada com um pianista alemão, e conhece a música do tempo antigo. Olhe, seu Januário: esse garoto tem muito futuro, vai ser alguém grande na vida.

Nem quis discutir o assunto: e pra completar a doidura do dia, o carvoteiro-mor que não prestava pra nada agora diziam que "tem futuro, que ia ser grande"...grande além do tamanho, grande na vida. Saía como herói, tendo achado a vaca holandesa como prometido: e se foi como teimou, no fundo de um barranco enorme, onde devia estar mais quebrada que cabaça jogada em trilho de trem. As palavras se acabaram, e fora as respostas para o perguntê que a moça da tal Universidade insistia em lhe apregoar, não disse mais nada, apenas seguiu o dia findando, mais uma roda de viola que o filho tocou, mais mesa com bebida, mais doce e salgado de rico. Foi dormir numa cama melhor que a de casa, lençol com cheiro de pêssego, ainda imaginando se aquilo não era sonho.

Três horas da manhã, o bugrinho lhe acorda. Diacho, tava tão bom.

—Pai, hora de ir. Já ajuntei a comitiva.

—É cedo, Debarã. Vai dormir.

—Cedo não: o moço já está de pé, com a paga acertada. Dinheiro. Pega tudo e redivide no almoço, lá em sítio dos Da Luz. Não deixa ele esperar, que gente da cidade gosta de dormir até mais tarde, o homem quer voltar pra cama.

Saiu do leito macio resmungando, se vestiu, ajeitou as botas. No pátio esperavam a comitiva, sua mula selada e o moço rico, pagando em dinheiro bom por todo o serviço, e ainda dando algum à mais, coisa gorda: "uma boa caixinha para o violonista, que não teria tudo ido tão bem sem ele". Saíram no escuro mesmo, se guiando pelo branco do areião comprido, pegando o rumo do sítio de Tião da Luz.

Após uns bons minutos na marcha, silenciosa que ia, por fim o homem arriscou palavra:

—Como que você achou a vaca?

O menino apreciou:

—No fundo da barranqueira, como eu falei.

—Mas como isso? Não mente que é ruim!

—Ela foi pra lá.

—Pulou do barranco?

O garoto sorria, o branco dos dentes refletindo o pouco de lua, resto ainda encoberto pelo breu da noite.

—Isso não, ela deu a volta. Volta bem grande, até achar um caminho: e foi dali que eu tirei ela do fundo. Aquele chão era ruim, não pegava rastro.

Agora que Januário não entendia nada mesmo:

—Se não pegava, e o rastro dela que você achou na beira, o que era aquilo??

O garoto se espreguiçou, ainda espantando o sono.

—Ela ficou parada lá um tempo grande, logo depois da chuva. Por isso que marcou. Tinha jeito dela ter querido descer lá, mas vaca é vaca, aí não tem como. Ficou pateando, querendo ir no fundo...mas só foi quando ela mesma achou cheiro do que queria, aí seguiu a pista, deu a volta. Foi fácil de achar.

E emendou:

—Ela só estava lá porque queria muito alguma coisa que tinha no fundo, por isso ficou teimando, casqueando num lugar só. Vaca é bicho teimoso. Se não estava lá quando achamos o rastro, é porque encontrou jeito de descer.

O comissário embatucou, coçou a sobrancelhona, embasbacado: e não é que o moleque encostão era bem finório? Não só pra evitar o rabo-de-tatu: como diziam os peões, havia herdado seu olho bom pra mateiro, ou quem sabe tirado um ainda melhor. Deixou a surpresa carregar o resto da mágoa embora e riu divertido:

—Esse só podia ser meu filho mesmo! Mas conta pro pai, mas que querência tão urgente a vaca foi fazer lá embaixo, pra dar a volta no espinho do angico e tudo? E como você conseguiu levar ela de lá inteirinha? Afinal, ela pulou o farpado...

—Bom, aí é por partes. O "inteirinha" eu dei um jeito com graxa de bota, que depois de tudo que a vaca buliu, não tinha como de estar perfeita.

—Ah...—e Januário deu uma engolida em seco, já entendendo o porque de saírem tão cedo. Uma lavada na bicha e adeus perfeitice. Mas, dos males o menor.

—Agora, o motivo dela ter descido...bom...

—Fala? Tinha marmelada-preta nascendo ali?

—Mas que nada. Tinha um baguá ruço, bem maior que ela, cada chifre grande assim. Sorte a minha que o bicho dormiu, acho que cansou de tanto fuxico com a dona Rainha da França. Daí levei ela embora com o cacho de banana, a coitadinha estava morrendo de fome. Pai, essa era vaca de cruza, não era?

O caboclão gelou, arregalando os olhos, travado.

—Ai, não!

O garoto apenas picou a mula.

—Bom, se a gente for ligeiro, chega em Tião da Luz ainda antes de meio-dia...Vai ser um bezerro muito do bonito, vai ficar tudo bem. Tenha fé, pai.

Tenha fé. Ah, sim...

-o00o-

Fé. Acreditar. Persistência.

O mundo estava borrado, os olhos não funcionavam direito. Não tinha mais dor, em troca a fraqueza dominava totalmente seu corpo. Mas não podia desistir.

Encostou-se em um muro, mal se agüentando sobre as pernas. Pelas galáxias, como sentia frio! Se pudesse se render à própria vontade se deixaria cair ali mesmo, desistindo de tudo: do caminho, da missão confiada, da própria vida.

Isso não era uma opção. Tinha um último trabalho antes de descansar. Depois era depois. Mas agora...

Não teve tempo de pensar: foi derrubado no chão com fúria, garras e presas se cravando em seus ombros. Maldito o cheiro de sangue, fez uma trilha fácil para o inimigo! Sem força para se defender, não tinha mais reação. No delírio gelado da hemorragia cogitou mesmo se deixar retalhar: com alguma sorte um dos companheiros acharia seus restos, pegaria a entrega. Seu dever estaria cumprido.

Mas quanto isso iria demorar? Tinha que dar conta de seu trabalho com urgência antes que algo pior acontecesse. Olhou o inimigo nos olhos, sentiu perto o bafo imundo, o visco da boca prestes a lhe rasgar a garganta. Sorriu.

—Boa idéia!

No ataque da criatura, desviou o rosto, protegendo a jugular. E antes que a besta se desse conta do erro, afundou os dentes no pescoço da fera arrancando carne e sangue. O animal o soltou, uivando. Livre, tomou impulso e rolou sobre o inimigo. Agarrou-se à sua mandíbula, implorando forças para as estrelas distantes: suas mãos se rasgaram nos dentes afiados, mas não parou.

—Morre, desgraçado!!!

Um estalido surdo de ossos se quebrando, e a criatura veio ao chão, se contorcendo num espasmo final. Daquela havia escapado. Mas a que preço. Os joelhos cederam ante o peso do corpo, as mãos dilaceradas se apoiaram no chão. Ao seu redor, uma poça imensa de seu próprio sangue mostrava que vencer esse inimigo não quis dizer sair com vida. Era o fim.

Ergueu o braço com dificuldade, tocou a mão sangrante na bolsa de lona que carregava sobre o peito. Não agüentava mais: chorou lágrimas amargas de frustração, havia falhado em seu dever. Tudo o que queria, naquele momento, era um milagre.

—Não me deixem assim...Eu preciso cumprir o que prometi...Cosmo, universo, olha para mim...Athena...Deuses...Por favor...

E quando ergueu a vista para o céu, pronto a se deixar levar, viu na distância uma forma verde se agitando furiosa, com olhos de labareda em meio a nuvens de pó. A visão deu um urro e se lançou para baixo, sumindo no meio dos prédios como se tentasse lutar contra algo.

Seus olhos se encheram de esperança.

—Um combate...Os pelotões...Eu...ainda tenho chance...

Num esforço quase sobrenatural, obrigou a si mesmo a levantar, escorando-se como podia num muro ao seu lado. Arrastou as pernas, fez-se mover, precisava ir em frente. Queria deixar a morte para mais tarde, agora tinha chance de cumprir sua missão. Custasse o que custasse.

* * *

_(continua)

* * *

_

_Nota: Trechos de "Canção da Boêmia" (também conhecida por "Sonho da Boêmia" ou "Dama Negra"), de Castro Alves, são citados neste capítulo. Existem alguns registros de versões musicais desse poema_—_embora sejam bastante raros e apresentem algumas inconsitências quanto ao texto final_ .


	4. IV Mau Agouro

**Disclaimer:** _Este é um fan work, feito_ _totalmente_ _sem_ _fins_ _lucrativos. Os direitos do conjunto da obra Saint Seiya e de todos os seus_ _personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração_ _comercial do presente_ _texto_ _por_ _qualquer_ _pessoa_ _não autorizada pelos_ _detentores dos direitos é considerada violação_ _legal_

_Este texto é integrante do Projeto Revisional Moira Coil

* * *

_

**TAURUS—SOBRE O TEMPO, A VIDA E AS ESTAÇÕES**

**_de Seiko Yoroi_**

**_

* * *

_**

IV.

Mau Agouro

-ooo-

—O ...O que é essa coisa??

—Serpente gigante alada, a mesma coisa que chamam de wyvern em livros de contos-de-fada...Com a diferença que esse não estava num livro.

O monstro verde, caído frente aos soldados exalava um cheiro forte de ácido. Com a cabeça esmagada, mesmo morto ainda representava perigo: o sangue cáustico se espalhava pelo chão. No meio do esquadrão Gama, soldados jogavam fora luvas e botas derretidas, à frente da tropa o gigante retirava a manopla da armadura, que borbulhava.

—Isso é o que eu chamo de veneno!—observou Jacira, pasma—Essa coisa ferveu o metal...Nunca vi nada parecido antes!

—Não passa na hora pelo metal, mas vai deformando...—o gigante olhava o dorso da manopla se enrugar, preocupado—Se o que tiver no quadrante 9 for parecido com isso, não gosto nem de pensar no estado em que vamos achar as vítimas. A gente tem que ir logo. Temos baixas?

—Nenhuma por enquanto, no máximo ferimentos superficiais...Foi muita sorte a nossa termos atacado antes que esse bicho nos pegasse...

—Ótimo. Então vamos andar antes que algum outro bicho maior nos pegue.

Reorganizou a tropa e saiu dali com seus soldados, em passo ligeiro. Jacira se preocupou: conhecia o amigo de longa data, e por mais que ele aparentasse tranqüilidade, não conseguia esconder dela o nervosismo que o consumia por dentro. Estava escrito em seu olhar que algo ia muito mal. Foi até ele e perguntou discretamente:

—Pode me contar o que está havendo?

O oficial suspirou:

—Acho que você já percebeu...Esse wyvern não estava sozinho por acaso. Fez um território, como se fosse uma jararaca ou uma aranha, por isso não achamos mais monstros aqui: ele espantou ou comeu os outros.

—E isso não é bom?

—Não, nem um pouco. Do mesmo jeito quer esse wyvern estava aqui, estamos achando outros monstros cuidando de suas vidas de monstro, caçando gente para comer, brigando uns contra os outros, quebrando casas porque estão no caminho...e numa quantidade enorme. Você lembra onde a gente via coisas assim, não lembra?

—Na...mata, você diz? Os bichos caçando uns aos outros?

—Exatamente. Só que no lugar das jararacas, temos wyverns, e no lugar das onças e cachorros do mato, temos manticoras, dragões e por aí vai.

A moça olhou em volta. Ao longe já divisava no céu o vulto de aves monstruosas, atraídas pelo cheiro do wyvern morto. Lembrou dos ataques que dispersaram sua tropa, estranhas criaturas famintas, que atacavam de modo feroz e caótico, mais interessadas em garantir para si os pedaços de corpos mutilados do que em furar defesas e combater o suposto inimigo.

—Isso não é um ataque organizado. É simplesmente...sobrevivência.

O gigante concordou

—Pois é. Só que não consigo imaginar como isso aconteceu. Toda essa crise começou de uma vez só, a cidade inteira amanheceu cheia de monstros, foi muito rápido. Essas coisas não existem no mundo normal, para terem vindo para cá teríam que ter atravessado todas juntas um portal para outra dimensão ou algo parecido.

—E então?

—Esses bichos matam uns aos outros. Como não se mataram entre si na travessia?

Jacira pensou em silêncio. O som das asas rodeando sobre sua cabeça, e os gritos enfurecidos de aves que já disputavam pedaços do monstro esmagado só punham mais mistério na questão. O gigante vermelho apertou o passo mais ainda, tentando levar a tropa para uma alameda bem coberta. Nas últimas fileiras, soldados olhavam para trás, muito apreensivos.

—Não vai ter wyvern para todo mundo...É já que essas coisas vão vir atrás de nós!

—Se vierem, que não venham de cima! Todo mundo para a alameda, rápido!!!

Enquanto os soldados corriam para baixo das árvores, Jacira e o gigante de armadura vermelha observavam a dança sinistra das aves no céu. Um farfalhar de penas negras, acompanhado do cheiro pestilento de algo que já rasgou muita carniça. A moça não escondeu um arrepio.

—Que coisa horrível...Essas aves negras tem cheiro de morte. Minha avó dizia que revoadas como essas são um mau presságio, e até hoje eu não sei se acredito nisso ou não.

E virou-se para o amigo:

—Você nunca acreditou nessas coisas, não é?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas desviou os olhos das aves no céu, pensativo. Sempre disse que não acreditava, mas talvez porque preferisse não acreditar. Fosse como fosse, sentia-se muito intranqüilo: por mais que quisesse, não podia ignorar certos sinais. Ainda que sem lógica eles estavam lá. E certas coincidências acontecem.

-o00o-

_—Olha o que está fazendo, hôme! Vai por a água no meu pé!_

_—Desculpa...É esse canto esquisito de coruja que não para...Criatura do demo, veio pra nos por agouro._

_Maria Tonacá largou o pito por um instante, escrutinando a madrugada. Normalmente estaria calma, sem dar atenção no que os homens balbuciavam do lado de fora. Sabia que gente como eles era dada a ter medo de tudo mesmo, e viam a mão do capeta até no que nem conheciam. Mas desta vez..._

_—Que foi, mãe? Algo na capoeira?_

_A índia nem olhou para a filha moça. Alisou as cicatrizes alinhadas no braço, encostou-se no batente da porta e tornou a pitar._

_—Algo sim._

_O pio continuava. De fora se ouvia também a mão tremida de Moacir, o cozinheiro da comitiva, tentando muito sem jeito por água na chiculateira, as latas das canecas batendo. A moça, ao lado da mãe enrolou-se no xale._

_—Isso está estranho mesmo...Esse frio todo não faz em março...E essa coruja diferente..._

_Januário saiu de dentro da casa, de chapéu e berrante em punho, bem-disposto como não se costuma ver gente naquelas horas._

_—Então, mulher, já veio todos? Terminou o mate a gente já pega a estrada, que é de dar tempo de pegar os bois de Nhô Zuza antes de o sol raiar. Pra fazer a travessia do Das Emas é bom ir de cedo._

_Maria respondeu._

_—Os da comitiva já chegô, mas o mate tá pronto ainda não. Melhor esperar, deixa Moacir cuidar da água sosegado..._

_—E perder tempo? Fala besteira não!_

_E mandou à moça:_

_—Deraci, vai buscar seu irmão que deve estar carvoteando naquele seu livro de novo. A gente tem que ir logo!_

_—Ah, safado! Se pego arranco os dedos um por um! Não empresto: o livro é meu, que ele tem de mexer??_

_Januário aborreceu-se, ainda sobrou bronca para a filha:_

_—É ruim pra ele e pra você, Deraci! Fosse livro de assunto que interessa, mas tudo uns verso besta, sem nem música, nem nada?_

_—É poesia pai! Que tem de mais?_

_O homem nem mudou a cara, virou-se para a esposa, que pitava sem se abalar._

_—Sei disso, e já lhe disse Maria, que essa coisa não serve de bom. Dinheiro do charque jogado fora, isso que é. Ela já sabe ler e escrever, isso basta. Esse palavreado, coisa de romance nem pega bem pra moça direita: e pra piorar quem mais bole nisso é o menino, fica pondo idéia torta na cabeça dele. Eu falo: a tal da "poesia" não serve de nada na hora de tanger o gado._

_O garoto saiu da casa com o livro na mão, tranqüilo, sem fazer caso dos nervos do pai.  
Fechou o tomo surrado, entregou para a irmã mais velha, deu-lhe um beijo, mais outro na mãe. O pai já ensaiava sermão:_

_—E você nem pense em pedir um traste desses, que sei que você dá de levar é coisa assim é só para ocupar espaço: olha essa viola que você não larga, parece até que tá caborjado! Tem que carregar só o que seja de uso, nem me venha de inventar mais coisa! Parece..._

_—Arre, diacho! Olha o que você fez!!!!_

_O grito do peão interrompeu Januário, que correu, mais Maria e os filhos para fora da casa. Ali, jaziam no chão Moacir e a chiculateira emborcada, a água do mate espalhada toda no chão de terra, marcando uma cruz enorme de fora a fora da capoeira. Os peões olhavam em silêncio. Deraci benzeu-se:_

_—Valha-me Cristo!_

_Maria fuzilou-a com os olhos: detestava quando a filha se portava como uma tontinha medrosa qualquer, não havia criado ela nem nenhum dos outro cinco para agir assim. Mas o piado insistente da ave a tirou da zanga. Engoliu em seco._

_—Isso é mau._

_A caboclada parecia ainda mais nervosa. Alguns já murmuravam sobre adiar a viagem, outros se benziam sem parar, Moacir de joelhos parecia não ter força nem ânimo para se por em pé. Januário esmagou o chapéu na mão, totalmente aborrecido. O menino observou pensativo, foi até a chiculateira virada, levantou-a e olhou para ver se havia sobrado algo da água quente. Nem um pingo. Deu de ombros._

_—Para mim carece água quente não, me viro com um tereré. _

_E foi embora para trás da roda de peões. Todos o olhavam, bestificados. Januário agora sorria._

_—Taí, esse não nega que é meu filho. Então, bando de galinha medrosa, vão ficar aí parados só por causa de uma chiculateira virada?? Isso é coisa de mulherzinha, andem! Temos uma boiada pra levar! Pras mulas todo mundo!!!_

_Saiu, tocando os homens como quem toca boi. Deraci ainda tremia, não sabendo mais se do frio ou do medo de tanto agouro ruim. Murmurou:_

_—Mãe...eles não podem...A coruja e agora a chiculateira...é ruim..._

_Maria pigarreou._

_—Vai para dentro, Deraci. Pegue calma, é coruja não._

_—Não?_

_—Não, é não. Agora vai para dentro._

_Deraci sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender. Ouviu o canto mais uma vez, arrepiou-se. Enrolou bem o xale nos ombros e voltou para a casa. Maria Tonacá apertou os olhos, fitou duro uma sombra no escuro das árvores._

_—Se fazendo de coruja mas é você...Inhambú, voz dos mortos. Veio de muito longe para carregar serviço aqui, nem se importou da hora. Se cheirou a morte na comitiva, ande, que ela já saiu. Ronde minha casa não, que aqui ninguém lhe fez agravo._

_A sombra se agitou nas folhagens, mergulhou no escuro, desaparecendo. Maria apertou o cachimbo contra o peito, o rosto sempre calmo agora mexido de angústia. Em silêncio pediu pelo marido e pelo filho, que não fossem eles a seguir a voz da ave para o outro mundo. De um mato em frente um galheiro branco se ergueu, os olhos de fogo encarando a índia na distância. Ela pareceu entender._

_—Veio para o que for o justo. Então que assim seja. É essa a regra..._

_Deu as costas para o galheiro, que já saia em passo lento, na direção pela qual Januário levou seus homens. Murmurou, pensativa._

_—O que for o justo...Januário, filho, eu confio em vocês dois...O que for o justo..._

* * *

_(continua)_


	5. V Obrigações

**Disclaimer:** _Este é um fan work, feito_ _totalmente_ _sem_ _fins_ _lucrativos. Os direitos do conjunto da obra Saint Seiya e de todos os seus_ _personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração_ _comercial do presente_ _texto_ _por_ _qualquer_ _pessoa_ _não autorizada pelos_ _detentores dos direitos é considerada violação_ _legal_

_Este texto é integrante do Projeto Revisional Moira Coil

* * *

_

**TAURUS—SOBRE O TEMPO, A VIDA E AS ESTAÇÕES**

_**de Seiko Yoroi

* * *

**_

V.

Obrigações

-ooo-

Na sala luxuosa do palácio ancestral, o homem pálido contemplava a tranqüilidade do entardecer pela janela, uma vida de calma e luz mediterrânea que o rodeava naquele momento. Se fosse apenas por aquela imagem, poderia até acreditar que não existiam problemas no mundo, nenhum lugar sofrendo com guerra e tumulto, apenas a paz. Uma ilusão doce.

—Shion, tudo acertado. Nosso oficial já chegou em Yerevan, agora é ver se cumpre a parte dele.

Lentamente se virou para a pessoa que havia entrado sem pedir licença na sua sala, e, cúmulo da ousadia: ignorando seu posto de Mestre do Santuário, lhe chamando pelo nome, coisa que não permitia a quase ninguém. Não se aborreceu.

—Ele cumpre, Péricles. Se não de um jeito, de outro. Agora é uma questão de tempo.

O intruso em armadura dourada ergueu a sobrancelha do olho bom, ar de quem ainda não confiava. Sacudiu a cabeça.

—Vai valer a tentativa, mas acho que não chega. É um moleque que mal ganhou uma armadura de Bronze. No mínimo vai virar comida de monstro antes que consiga achar o que realmente importa.

Shion sorriu. Estava acostumado com o jeito cético de Péricles, ancorado sempre em razão mordaz e sólida, e nos anos e anos de vida em combate, escritos nas cicatrizes de seu corpo e face como brutais certificados de experiência. Terceiro mais velho dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena, o espanhol de cabeleira branca e tapa-olho quase nunca errava no que dizia. Quase nunca.

—Isso que você afirma é bem possível. Mas antes, ele cumpre a missão ou passa para alguém. De qualquer modo, o que nós queríamos vai dar certo.

Péricles deu uma risada entre dentes, cínico. O velho à sua frente era sempre assim.

—Vai dar certo...É como diz o ditado: " no amor, na guerra e na manutenção da ordem, vale tudo".

—Não diga isso, eu fui bastante consciencioso. Você sabe muito bem.

O sorriso de Shion parecia ter se apagado. Uma pena. Era um fato a se constatar: o homem ainda queria ser duro, mas estava sentindo o peso da idade. Mestre do Santuário desde tempos quase imemoriais, nos últimos anos parecia mais cansado e menos prático, a chama de seu vigor soberbo lentamente dando lugar ao reflexo baço da real velhice. Em outros tempos apenas concordaria com a frase: afinal tropas, oficiais, cidades, pessoas não tinham direito de existência para se interpor aos objetivos. Mas agora...

—Estou estranhando essa misericórdia toda. Você mesmo dizia que ter pena dos outros não serve pra nada.

—Isso não é misericórdia—e o velho de negro saiu caminhando pela sala, calmamente—Apenas a solução mais eficiente nesse caso. Pensamos muito e estudamos as alternativas, não?

O Cavaleiro de Ouro parou, meditativo, dedos torcendo os fios claros de barba:

—Pensamos um bocado. Desta vez, não vai dar para fazer toda a coisa e sair limpo.

Shion prosseguiu:

—Estou só tentando minimizar o dano: evitar baixas de valor no nosso Exército e dar pouca lenha pra atiçar o fogo da curiosidade de quem sobrar após a confusão. Olhe que ainda vamos fazer um belo de um estrago, duvido que Yerevan volte a ser a mesma depois. Por mais que a gente consiga pegar habitante por habitante e apagar-lhes as memórias do incidente, vamos ter um mínimo de raio de uns dez, doze quilômetros de devastação absoluta, quem estiver nessa área vai sumir junto. Isso não vai dar para explicar.

—Casualidades de desastre natural. É como a mídia está tratando o assunto até agora, como "terremotos seguidos, vendavais e uma nevasca fora de tempo". Clima enlouquecido, culpem o Efeito Estufa. Bom que a nossa turma fez a lição de casa.

Era verdade. Até o momento, haviam tido sucesso em camuflar o incidente usando poderes de controle de clima, tentativa de impedir que a situação de pânico se tornasse global e descontrolada. Ainda assim, havia que se temer pelos dias seguintes: buscas de desaparecidos movidas pelo povo comum poderiam se tornar verdadeiras guerras após a batalha. Quanto a isso, não tinha nada a ser feito.

—Só espero que tenha pouca gente lá. Quanto menos para ficarem bisbilhotando, melhor. Você se comunicou com as tropas?

Péricles ajeitou o tapa-olho, despreocupado.

—Já dei a ordem de evacuar a área. Os comandos A, B e C já devem estar se retirando. Kersakian vai se encarregar do resto: mandei mensagem cifrada para ele há alguns minutos, avisei sobre o que está acontecendo. Deve reunir quem puder e cair fora de lá. Claro, de resto não temos como saber de tropas perdidas, mas isso não tem como resolver.

—Oficiais desaparecidos?

—Quatro Cavaleiros de Bronze. Um deles, a Amazona de Tucano, tenho quase certeza que está morta já que era a chefe das tropas emboscadas no Centro Financeiro. Os outros estão apenas desaparecidos, mas várias unidades perderam a comunicação. A região está saturada de energia estranha, nem via cosmos dá pra achar.

Shion suspirou. Tamborilou os dedos ossudos na mesa.

—É isso que eu digo. Apenas uma solução prática. Após o fim dessa coisa toda, dê um prazo de 48 horas para esses oficiais se comunicarem. Se não tiver nada, dê baixa dos nomes nos quadros de efetivo e encomende honras fúnebres. Isso ainda é o melhor: vamos perder menos de dez oficiais. De outro modo, isso não ia ter fim.

E arrematou:

—Ainda, pra piorar, mais um detalhe: íamos acabar com uma baixa de Alto Comando. É: se o oficialzinho de Bronze nas fraldas não conseguir fazer a parte dele antes que as coisas saiam do controle de vez...você vai ter que ir. E é como a gente sabe: ir pra não voltar mais.

-o00o-

_Lembranças de obrigações cumpridas: d__écimo oitavo dia de marcha. A boiada dormia tranqüila, a luz fraca da lua nova fazendo brilhar os pelos dos animais sobre o mato ralo da clareira. Os buracos na mata abertos à fogo pelos grileiros eram pouso bom para a noite, quando não se tinha abrigo ou teto de acordo. Cuidado só, o com onça e cachorro do mato, que se metiam pouco onde homem bulia._

_Em torno da chiculateira, os peões repousavam, aquecendo o corpo com o mate e as modas de viola pantaneira. Januário cochilava com o chapéu sobre os olhos, se refazendo do caminho, o filho, cansado da marcha e alheio aos folguedos, contava estrelas no céu. Tudo em paz, mais dois dias de viagem e os bois iam estar no destino, paga feita, daí só retornar. Ia certo até um peão apontar visagem na distância._

_—Alguém viu ali no canto? Parece que tinha alguém..._

_—Não vi nada, Nicanor...Deve de tá variando..._

_—Mas vi, não doidei. Era criança, pequenim assim. Eu vi. Tava ali no canto, embaixo do pé-de-pau ali. E riu, tinha jeito que achava graça..._

_—Tinha cabeça de fogo?—roncou Davino, que parecia meio adormecido, distante da prosa._

_Nicanor empacou_

_—Não...Tinha não. A cabeça era branca, branquinha, igual cabeça de velho. Mas era criança, vi a cara e era criança sim. Era estranha, o olho vermelho que nem de brasa, na testa tinha alguma coisa. Cês num viro não?_

_A peãozada calou, se entreolhando. Davino seguiu no seu canto, o cigarrinho de palha no beiço banguela. Nicanor esperava resposta na cara dos outros, ansioso. E a resposta veio:_

_—Nicanor, vai devagar com a pinga, que assim não dá!—a gargalhada era de todos, na maior troça do desatinado—Daqui a pouco vai dizer que viu mula-sem-cabeça, saci, curupira...Olhe lá, que Mestre Januário..._

_—Curupira não era—e Davino roncou de novo, interrompendo a graça—Curupira e caipora tem cabelo de fogo, então não podia de ser. Mas branco..._

_Demorou-se um pouco, pensativo e sério, a cara enrugada com o os olhos secos perdidos na relva, distantes._

_—...branco é Anhangá._

_Todos fizeram silêncio. Davino tossiu um pigarro._

_—Nicanor não andou fazendo mal a bicho não? Matou passarinho, matou cotia, pos timbó em corixo?_

_—Fiz nada não...Mais das vez espanto os macacos que vem bulir no meu jirau, e de garoto brinquei de bodoque...mas parei, que mãe não aprovava. Por que?_

_Davino franziu a testa. Deu mais uma pitada e seguiu a história_

_—Anhangá é vingador. Das matas do norte, se diz que traz o diabo montado no lombo, e entrega pra perder a vida de quem maltrata bicho ou tira a casa deles. Não tem piedade: se pega cisma de alguém, não descansa até fazer o pobre pagar. Quem vê o Anhangá tem dois caminhos: fica louco, vendo os olho de brasa dele cada vez que se deita...ou morre mesmo, das armadilha que ele mais o diabo monta. É o que acontece._

_Nicanor ficou pálido, deixou cair a guampa. Tremendo, começou a rezar pelos-sinais um atrás do outro, em desespero._

_—Deus que me livre e guarde, valei-me anjo Gabriel, que sou moço ainda, não quero morrer agora! Mas não fiz nada pra esse cramulhão, que deu nele de cismar comigo?? Se é dos passarinho e do bodoque eu peço desculpa, eu era menino, não sabia o que estava fazendo...Não quero morrer!!!_

_Davino tossiu mais um pigarro._

_—Assossegue, Nicanor, que não deve de ser pra ti. Anhangá tem disfarce, e quando se mostra de gente, é raro de ter intenção de matar. Eu mesmo já vi. Anhangá de gente, Mira-Anhangá, que é como chamam os bugres, cabeça branca e olho de fogo. Passou por mim perto de Nhecolândia, me pediu fumo de corda, pinga e bolo de milho pra comer, eu dei. Ele comeu o bolo, levou a pinga e o fumo para a "mãe"...que devia de ser mesmo é as saci-matitaperêra, coisa-ruim preta feito jacarina, que gosta de pitar em cachimbo, passa a brasa num furo da mão. Eu já vi..._

_Debaixo do chapéu, Januário meio acordado se esforçava para segurar o riso. Criatura de outro mundo, pois sim: muito mais o filho menino de uma alemoa que se mantinha de viração na beira da cidade, conhecida que era a tal naquelas bandas. Que Deus perdoasse Davino e sua vista arrevesada: por mais que fosse cria sem batismo de mulher da vida, daí para ser chamado de alma do diabo, filhote de saci-da-mão-furada, o moleque não merecia._

_—Pra quem tem assunto mesmo com o tinhoso...Anhangá vem de suaçu. Galheiro grande, branco, da cor do sal. Os chifre são enorme assim, pro alto, feito galho de aroeira. Dizem até que é de aroeira mesmo, e faz doença do sangue em quem olhar pra eles. Os olho são duas brasa, na testa tem uma cruz. Não vi esse não, quem viu não é mais desse mundo. Anhangá não perdoa. Tira o juízo e definha a vida, busca os homens pra levar pro inferno. Quem viu não vê mais nada..._

_Os homens fizeram silêncio, de respeito e impressão. Januário apenas ajeitou mais o chapéu sobre o rosto e voltou para seu sonho com bois. De longe o garoto matutava, divertido: sem querer dar contra em Davino, como podia ser que ele soubesse como era o bicho, se ninguém que o viu saiu vivo e são da cabeça para contar? De verdade, histórias de mateiro tem dessas coisas. Rolou-se para o lado, buscando cair de vez no sono que já havia chegado._

_—...acreditem...eu sei...Sei de muita coisa..._

_A voz rouca de Davino soou como melodia de ninar criança. Foi fechando os olhos: por um segundo jurou ver, no cantinho da mata a figura branca de que ele falava tanto, embaçada demais para dizer se era gente humana ou galheiro de Satanás. Na certa, só um jaburu caído do ninho, nada que merecesse atenção._

-o00o-

A marcha prosseguia sob a alameda, a copa das árvores ora ou outra mostrando montes de galhos quebrados, sinal de que ainda havia algo ali para se preocupar. O complexo de Rádio e TV ficava para trás, as vielas desembocando em grades arrebentadas e num monte de ruas estreitas e caóticas, casinhas de alvenaria misturadas a galpões de zinco rodeavam o caminho. Jacira parecia ansiosa.

—Quadrante nove, logo depois dessas ruas. Se passarmos sem problemas vamos finalmente saber o que aconteceu.

O ar parecia dominado por um odor estranho, nem o ácido do wyvern, nem o cheiro das aves carniceiras. Algo que parecia muito mais com sopa de galinha e botas velhas ou algo parecido. O gigante em vermelho deteve o passo, o nariz captando no odor algum aviso de perigo:

—Alto! Estamos com problemas! Melhor contornar!

A Amazona parou, a tropa ficou em silêncio. Estava impaciente, queria saber o que havia acontecido no quadrante nove. Mas conhecia de longa data o amigo, sabia que suas afirmações sobre caminhos e armadilhas raramente estavam erradas. "Ex- mateiro e peão, isso conhece mais de terreno até que meus velhos companheiros de tribo". Com certeza havia alguma coisa ruim adiante.

—E agora? Que vamos fazer?

O gigante parecia apreensivo, um fio de suor gelado descendo por sua fronte.

—Rede de esgoto...só pode ser isso...

Kimball atalhou, nervoso:

—Descemos...pela rede de esgoto, Comandante?

—Não! De jeito nenhum! Soldados, tenham os olhos no chão, procurem onde tem galeria de esgoto aqui e FIQUEM LONGE! Peguem as ruas da direita, se for o caso abram caminho!!! Rápido!!!

Jacira engoliu em seco. Sem contestar uma palavra, foi arrebanhando a tropa e pondo a soldadesca em disparada pelo lado direito, pelas entradas de galpões e fábricas. Se pôs a correr junto dos outros, ainda sem entender muita coisa, enquanto o colega em vermelho berrava ordens.

—Mantenham o cosmos reunido no máximo que conseguirem, mas não reduzam passo!!!

— Tuivaé-Ryankã, mas que é que está acontecendo?! Que é que você achou aqui?? Se a gente vai pra direita se afasta!!!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Mesmo numa hora daquelas, Jacira ainda se lembrava de chamá-lo daquele nome. Bom, não havia tempo pra brigar com ela:

—Até onde for seguro, Jacira! Até onde for seguro!

—Mas e a Suni?

—Se estiver viva é milagre, a coisa complicou MESMO!

A moça já começava a perder a paciência:

—E é por isso que temos que ir lá! Se estiver viva a gente salva!!

—Não salva se a gente estiver morto! Não dá pra enfrentar! Anda!!!

Jacira empalideceu debaixo da máscara. Seu amigo, colega de treinamento nunca foi de fugir de nada, encarava as coisas mais perigosas com um sorriso nos lábios. Para estar fazendo aquilo, é que as coisas estavam mal de vez. Sem dizer palavra tentava acompanhar o passo veloz das pernas compridas do outro, o coração disparando. Fosse o que fosse, melhor correr primeiro e perguntar depois.

Cruzaram umas três ruas, mais ou menos em linha reta. Explodindo paredes de galpões e carretas abandonadas, procuravam avançar, ir para algum lugar seguro, longe da ameaça desconhecida. Tentativa. O cheiro nauseante de sopa aumentou, uma estranha vibração se fez sentir abaixo dos pés dos soldados, sacudindo os ramos das flores na beira das calçadas. O rosto do gigante moreno se congelou numa expressão tensa.

—Acharam a gente!

E na mesma hora, deteve a tropa:

—FORMAÇÃO EM CÍRCULO, PODE VIR DE QUALQUER LADO!!! OLHO NO CHÃO!!!

Na pressa, uma das moças da equipe se desgarrou. Ainda deu meia-volta após avançar além dos outros, quis retornar. Sem tempo. Perto demais de uma boca-de-lobo, o corpo da moça explodiu em chamas, enquanto uma cabeça enorme arrebentava o chão, puxando o cadáver para dentro da galeria:

—MONSTROS!!!

—TEM MAIS AQUI!!!

De outra boca-de-lobo, uma outra cabeça gigantesca surgia, jogando um hálito de puro fogo contra os soldados. Um animal cheio de escamas acobreadas, aparência estranha que misturava presas e corpo de serpente, braços finos com garras e uma cabeça disforme, que parecia de cão ou símio. Outros seres iguais foram aparecendo ao redor, alguns de ruas vizinhas, outros quebrando o chão, saindo das galerias de água, entre nuvens espessas de vapor escaldante. A maioria vinha do lado do quadrante nove: aos poucos tentavam se por ao redor dos soldados, fechando um cerco. Disparando os poderes de cosmos reunidos, os integrantes da tropa tentavam bloquear o ataque.

—São muitos!!! Não vai dar!!!

Jacira tentava resistir a todo custo: de suas mãos brotavam feixes de luzes de cores vibrantes, resultado da invocação feita às estrelas, nas quais tentava se concentrar.

—AURA PRISMA!

Atingidas pelas luzes, os monstros se atordoavam, recuavam um pouco, mas não caíam. Repetiam o avanço mais e mais irritados, incendiando as casas e galpões ao redor. O gigante de vermelho também usava de suas forças cósmicas, afastando as criaturas como conseguia:

—FOICE DO BOIADEIRO!

Com as lâminas de energia que lançou, conseguiu ferir duas criaturas, uma delas veio ao chão com os longos braços cortados. O resultado bom durou pouco: o monstro não havia morrido, apenas se desestabilizou das patas da frente: agora avançava serpenteando no chão, obrigando a tropa a baixar a pontaria. Jacira se desesperava:

— Anda, usa logo aquela porcaria de poder que você tem, o mais forte deles! Ou a gente não sai daqui!!!

O gigante rechaçou a idéia, sem cessar fogo:

—Se eu usar, aí é que a gente não sai!!! Não tenho ângulo pra disparar aquilo sem quebrar o chão! O esgoto está fervendo, esses bichos estão lá, se eu abrir o resto das galerias em volta da gente aí é que vai ser o fim!

—Pelo menos derruba alguns!!!

—Um ou dois na minha frente, vem o resto e nos mata!!Vamos ter que resistir!!!

—Certo, mas como?!!?

Tal e qual atendendo às aflições de Jacira, o pipocar de fuzilaria mecânica repetida se fez ouvir ao longe, acompanhada de uma voz quase esganiçada:

—TROPAS DE ATENA, CESSEM ATAQUE, SÓ SE PROTEJAM! O RESTO EU CUIDO!

As criaturas, atingidas por inúmeras balas se voltaram, irritadas. No fundo de uma ruazinha estreita e longa, um rapaz vestindo uma couraça em frangalhos, visivelmente ferido, atirava furiosamente com uma metralhadora.

—VENHAM ME PEGAR!

Os dois oficiais no cerco trataram de fazer os soldados parar o ataque, mantendo só as defesas místicas que ergueram. Da ruazinha estreita, o rapaz ferido não interrompia os tiros: ia sem derrubar criatura nenhuma, apenas as trazia para si, aos rebanhos.

—E AÍ, VÃO ME ENCARAR, MACACOS DE ESCAMA???

—Ele é louco!!! Vai acabar se matando!!!

O Cavaleiro de vermelho saiu de junto do grupo, correndo atrás do último monstro que ia se alinhando na rua.

—Não se eu puder impedir: agora dá pra fazer mira como se deve!

Ligeiro, subiu no baú de um caminhão semi-incendiado, alertando como podia o colaborador repentino:

—VOCÊ, AÍ NA RUA, SAI AGORA!

E ergueu os braços: num gesto, trouxe das estrelas seu poder mais devastador:

—SEPARADOR DE TERRAS!!!

Uma bola de energia se formou diante de suas mãos, e explodiu num disparo em linha reta, levando muros de casas, veículos, postes, grades, tudo que havia no caminho. E acertando de cheio os monstros alinhados, decepando-lhes cabeças e patas. A energia foi se arrebentar finalmente no canto de um muro, quase no chão, rachando fundo o asfalto. Do alto do caminhão, o gigante ordenou:

—Todo mundo por essa rua mesmo, rápido!!! Cuidado com os monstros, que os corpos queimam!

Avançando pela rua, sobre os pedaços arrebentados e fumegantes das criaturas mortas, a tropa chegou na outra ponta. Acharam o rapaz que os ajudou sentado no chão, recostado em uma lata de lixo, com a metralhadora descarregada sobre o colo. Não havia saído sem danos no combate: tinha severas queimaduras no rosto e braços. O ombro, lacerado pelas presas de algum outro monstro, ia quase expondo os ossos. O sangue que corria se aglutinava sobre o metal da armadura.

—Um Cavaleiro de Bronze?!

O rapaz sorriu para Jacira, os olhos quase sem brilho.

—...Roan de Unicórnio...Guarda Palaciana...em missão especial enviado pelo Mestre. Me perdoem pela metralhadora, é uma vergonha...peguei num carro de polícia...eu...eu tinha que achar vocês de qualquer jeito.

Jacira ordenou à tropa que fosse saindo em frente, indo embora do lugar depressa antes que chegassem mais monstros. Ela e o colega em vermelho ainda se detiveram, erguendo Roan nos braços, tentando levá-lo de lá. O oficial, com voz sumidiça, declinou do auxílio:

—...Não me ajudem...não percam mais tempo. Só me escutem os dois.

Estava muito fraco, o lado ainda inteiro do rosto já exibindo uma palidez de morte.

—...Vocês são oficiais do Santuário como eu...Há uma missão importante, muito importante. Precisa ser cumprida. Eu não vou chegar lá...então vou deixar com vocês. Mas eu imploro, completem a missão...Por favor, pelo amor de Atena...isso não pode falhar...

* * *

_(continua)_


End file.
